


Elementary, my dear Shua

by myungjunsbelly



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, JiHan, M/M, Oneshot, Sherlock AU, Sort Of, can this count as fluff?, idek what to tag, jeonghan is sherlock, joshua is watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myungjunsbelly/pseuds/myungjunsbelly
Summary: "I'm not a psychopath, Shua." Jeonghan says, "I'm a high-functioning sociopath. Do your research."





	Elementary, my dear Shua

Jisoo was getting ready, about to leave to visit his family back in the U.S. for a few days.

"Do you  _really_ have to go?" Jeonghan whined, "I mean, we have 10 days off of work which means we have over a week to spend time together. Can't you go there another time?" He sat on the bed watching his boyfriend dress. Jisoo and Jeonghan had been dating for almost a 2 years now, and this was the first time they had to leave each other in months.

"You'll be fine Hannie," Jisoo assured him as he put on his shirt.

"But-" Jeonghan's words were cut off by his boyfriend as Jisoo places a small kiss on the other's lips as if he were telling Jeonghan to stop whining. " _Fine."_ He complied. 

20 minutes later, the two were standing by the door, holding hands. Jeonghan was still sulky over Joshua having to leave, even if it was just for a few days. Jisoo grabbed the hand of his luggage and opened the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me to the airport?" He asks Jeonghan who gave a grumpy pout. Jisoo kisses him one last time before rolling his suitcase out the door and leaving the apartment. As soon as he couldn't see Jisoo down the hall anymore, Jeonghan shut the door. What is he gonna do with no one to keep him company other than the Roomba? Jeonghan dragged himself to the couch and turned on the TV. He opened up Netflix and scrolled through the shows. With Jisoo gone for a few days, he decided to make use of this free time to binge watch a new show.

'Gossip Girl'? Nah, he watched that one.

'Orphan Black'? Too dark for his taste.

'Sherlock'? Perfect.

The Sherlock theme song filled the silence of his apartment. 'Episode 1: a study in pink'

\------

Hours turn into days and soon enough Jeonghan heard his doorbell ring. Jeonghan has spent countless hours in the past few days just watching 'Sherlock' episodes over and over.

"Hey." Jisoo walked into the living room with his suitcase and a bouquet of flowers in his hands to find Jeonghan immersed in his seventh time watching 'A Scandal In Belgravia'.

"Oh, you're back?" Jeonghan asked, after spending so much time doing nothing else he may or may not have lost track of time. "Perfect." He got up and grabbed Jisoo's wrist.

"Woah, woah, where are we going?" He was confused. He just got back and now his boyfriend is dragging him somewhere. Jeonghan rummaged through the closet and put on a long coat - of course popping up the collar à la Benedict Cumberbatch as Sherlock Holmes-, a scarf, and a deerstalker hat. "You psychopath." Jisoo teased,

"I'm not a psychopath, Shua." Jeonghan says, "I'm a high-functioning sociopath. Do your research." He continues to drag Jisoo down the stairs and out of the apartment.

"What the actual hell are we doing?" Jisoo asked,

"We're going on a detective adventure," Jeonghan says as he waves his magnifying glass

"Why am I being dragged along?" 

"Because I need a Watson." 

The two continued to walk down the streets, Jeonghan leading the way and Jisoo blindly following from behind. They caught the attention of several people, but most seemed not to care. Jeonghan channeled his inner Sherlock Holmes and for a good 15 minutes, they kept walking until he suddenly stopped. Jeonghan raised his magnifying glass to enlarge a series of numbers written on an electrical pole.

"A code!" he gasped, "We need to find out what it means." He took out a notepad from his coat pocket and wrote down the numbers. As Jisoo inspected the numbers, it seemed to look slightly familiar in the way it's arranged, like he's seen them written out before on bathroom stalls or something. His eyes watched Jeonghan scribble down the numbers on his notepad, trying to remember what it was. Then he realized, it was a fucking phone number.

"Hannie..." Jisoo called. "I think that's a phone number." Jeonghan didn't hear what he said and continued staring ~~code~~ phone number.

"I got it!" Jeonghan exclaimed. "They're coordinates!" 

"Why the fuck did I agree to this?" Jisoo sighed,

"Because you love me," Jeonghan replied matter-of-factly as he typed the numbers into his phone. "This way!" He pointed to the direction of an antique little bookshop in the corner.  _How did that even work?_ Jisoo thought. The two walked into the bookshop. It was warmly lit by yellow lights and orange & ginger scented candles, which was a slight concern to Jisoo since the whole bookshop might suddenly catch on fire. The walls were lined with bookshelves full of classic stories,  _Pride and Prejudice, 1984, For Whom the Bell Tolls, Gone With the Wind._

"I bet if I move one of these books, a secret door would open," Jeonghan says. Jisoo glances down to Jeonghan's phone and saw that the directions went straight through the bookshop.  _Odd._ He thought. Jisoo looked around the place, casually opening a few books just in case what Jeonghan said was actually true. It was unlikely, he knows, but just,  _what if_? Jeonghan was busy pulling each book out from the shelves, one by one. The owner, Jeon Wonwoo, just looked at them concerned and confused, well, mostly confused. When he reached the end of the store  Jeonghan went up the spiraled staircase to the second floor and,  _again_ , kept pulling out every single book. 

"Nothing," Jeonghan said, slightly disappointed, but then a thought came to his mind. He let out a dramatic gasp, "The window." Jeonghan walked over and faced the window. The map on his phone directed to go straight. And so he did. Jeonghan opened the window and slowly climbed out.

"Hey!" Wonwoo shouted. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Jisoo went upstairs to figure out what all the commotion was about, then he saw his boyfriend halfway out the window.  _Goddammit._ Wonwoo tapped Jisoo's shoulder.

"Why is he...?" Wonwoo asked,

"He's on a crime-solving adventure," Jisoo replied, completely done with his boyfriend's doing. Jeon Wonwoo simply nodded slowly, suddenly they heard a loud  _thud._ "Well, I guess I should get going. Thanks for not calling the police." He walked over to the window and followed Jeonghan out. Jeonghan eyes were fixed on his phone, figuring out which way to go next. He started going towards a dimly lit alley, it had a slightly creepy vibe but Jeonghan just kept walking. 

"Jeonghan, where are we going?" Jisoo asks. Jeonghan gives a casual shrug from in front, still magnifying insignificant things. Night fell and the boys walked farther into the unknown alleyways, they started to catch a faint scent. Almost like garbage, but  _way_ worse. Jisoo could hear Jeonghan let out a small gag. As they went closer to their destination, the smell became worse and worse.

"Shua," Jeonghan turned, "Do you smell that?" His face shriveled up in disgust. The smell was  _bad._ Imagine if you took a pile of sweaty laundry, rotten eggs, feces, and cheap perfume then left it to ferment in high heat for an extended period of time,  _that_ is how the scent smelled. The two came to a fork in their path,

"Which way does it say?" Jisoo asked,

"It says goes straight but the smell is, I think, coming from there," Jeonghan says as he points to the path on the right. Jisoo shot Jeonghan a look as if to ask ' _Do you want to check it out?'._ Jeonghan just nodded in reply. They both went right and covered their noses becauseit was  _disgusting_.

The alley was dark. Jisoo could barely see Jeonghan walking in front of him. They kept walking until Jeonghan came to a sudden stop. 

"Oh fuck," Jeonghan cursed. He fumbled with his phone and turned on the flashlight. Jisoo moved Jeonghan and said the same. _Oh fuck._

A pale woman, maybe in her 20's, was laying on the ground. A giant slit on her throat was open and covered in blood. Her top was covered in blood as well and there were multiple wounds on her chest and stomach. Whoever did this was very thorough on making sure she was actually dead.

"Shitshitshit," Jeonghan cursed over and over. When he said he was gonna go on a detective adventure, he didn't actually expect for them to find an actual dead body.

"Uh, what should we do?" Jisoo tried to keep himself composed but his heart was racing. 

"Call the police."

Jisoo dialed 119 and soon enough a voice answered,

" _119, how may I help?"_

"So uhm, we found a dead body."

\------

Ambulance and police sirens were wailing. Several policemen barricaded the area with police tape and CSI unit got to work. Jeonghan and Jisoo were directed to a corner, away from the crime scene. They were asked a bunch of questions, ' _What time did you find the body?', 'Do you know this person?', 'How did you end up here?'_

Eventually, they were escorted home by the police.

Jeonghan opened their apartment room door and flung himself onto the couch.

"Hey, at least you became one step closer to becoming Sherlock Holmes. You found a murder," Jisoo says, trying to brighten the mood. Jeonghan didn't reply. "I'm trying to cheer you up here."

"I'm in shock." Jeonghan paused and draped a blanket around him. "Look, I've got a blanket."

Jisoo sat on the couch next to him and draped the blanket over him too. He leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Hey," Jeonghan looked to Jisoo. "Thanks for coming with me today."

"No problem," Jisoo said. "I do it because I love you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeahyeah i wrote joshua as jisoo but jeonghan sometimes calls him by joshua or shua.  
> also idk how to write titles, is it with italic or quotation marks or both?


End file.
